


Spying on the Counter Agent

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [41]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 41 - "I'm not drunk enough for this."
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota
Series: Drabble Collection [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Spying on the Counter Agent

"We have to keep an eye on him," Cavendish said, not for the first time.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Dakota took another shot before getting up to follow Cavendish.

Cavendish's obsession with the Murphy kid had been annoying from the beginning, but it kept getting worse.

Dakota doubted he was truly a counter agent, even if it had become clear that he was somehow involved with this.

Just in case, though, Dakota made sure to get another drink to keep him company while they spied on the kid.

"That stuff isn't good for you, Dakota."

"Right," Dakota said.


End file.
